Domesticated Wolves
by Lady linnea
Summary: SPOILER ALERT, female dovahkein/Farkas. what happens when the dragonborn leaves her husband alone, going MIA. rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

I do not own the elder scroll series. god i wish i did. but they belong to bethesda, i just like playing with the characters. Fair warning there are spoilers for main storyline, companions, and the forsworn. please review tell me what you think regardless. most of the story will be from Farkas perspective, but it will switch everyonce in a while.

Upon her arrival in Whiterun Li'ine caused quite a stir. Not only was this half naked Redguard woman, covered in blood but she was raving about dragons attacking Helgen. Li'ine knew she wasn't particularly liked in Skyrim, solely because of her race, and the loss of her early memory and possible criminal past didn't help matters, and most of the natives skirted around her keeping their distance. Hungry, homeless and desperate for work she approached the companions.

During her flight from Helgen, she had barely stopped in Riverwood, stopping only to grab a better sword, and some food, before hurrying to inform the Jarl of Whiterun of the danger. She might have been a native of Hammerfell but she knew the dragons would affect everyone, she knew it instinctively, and so she had run towards Dragonsreach, only stopping to try to aid some warriors bring down a giant. A woman, with war paint on her face had suggested she come to Jorvasker and seek entry into the companions, as her and her group walked away from the dead giant and very confused woman. Li'ine shook her head and continued on to Dragonsreach. Once Li'ine had informed Jarl Balgruuf of the dragon, he was willing to let her help out; but not before sending her out on an errand to an ancient Barrow crawling with drauger, for some artifact for his court wizard.

When she returned, Li'ine along with Balgruuf's housecarl Irileth left to deal with a possible dragon at Whitewatch tower. Li'ine had never fought a dragon before, and she like most of the nords of Skyrim thought they were legend. But nothing works so much for belief as having one crash your own execution. It was a long battle and haveing spent all of her arrows, she was forced to dodge in and out hacking and stabbing where she could, never getting close to the dragons dangerous mouth, and trying to not use the guards as bait. As the dragon finally fell, through their combined efforts, she sat exhausted on the ground head in her hands, suddenly she was overwhelmed with knowledge flowing into her very being, and most of it she didn't understand. Her head reeling she stood up, planning to bolt away from the quiet guards. Their awed tones and reluctance to come near her was enough reason for her to want to flee. Irileth approached her cautiously, and informed her she might be the dragon born. After wearily shaking off their adoration, she trudged back to Whiterun, making it back to Dragonsreach at dawn, she reported to the Jarl, who then proceeded to give her more confusing information, and to make her a thane.

"A thane in rags with only a sword to her name." she sniggered to herself as she walked down the steps heading for the bannered mare wanting nothing more then an ale and sleep. She was stopped once again by the woman with war paint, from earlier.

"I'm Aela." She said politely, throwing Li'ine off by the compleate juxtaposition of personality from before. Aela grinned wolfishly, like she had just discovered her next meal. _thats better. _Li'ine thought briefly, before Aela continued. "I am a member of the companions, we are looking for new recruits to our family, and you dragonborn just might have what it takes."

Li'ine shook her head wearily she hadn't slept since before Helgen. "I wish I could but I have none of the qualifying traits."

Aela smiled and shook her head "Nonsense, you practically took that dragon yourself, we watched." She finished catching the perplexed look on her face. "Come you can stay the night in our recruits hall, and tomorrow you can decide." Aela pulled her towards Jorvasker halting any protests the exhausted Li'ine could offer.

Three weeks later Li'ine was now an official member of the companions. She really had Aela to thank for that, for bringing her in giving her a home, no matter how temporary it may prove. Kodlak was friendly but had an air of hardend nobility. The old man, it was how she came to see him, constantly trying to protect his surrogate family, and keep it together. Skijor was gruff but fair, Aela was a fierce warrior, the other new recruits always vying for attention. "What did you kill today?" she was rather tired of that question, death was not something to be boasted over, and since the beginning of her journey her opinion on death had been changeing. she didn't remember much before Helgen but small things were starting to come back to her, the reason she had left Hammerfell to begin with was still a mystery though. Li'ine shook her head she would remember eventually. She went up the stairs heading for the table she was starved. There were Vilkas and Farkas sitting at the other end of the table, Vilkas was distant and rather cold, but considering that not only was she a redguard, but she had also found favor amongst Kodlak, and most especially with his younger twin Farkas.

Li'ine sighed; Farkas had been her shield brother on her initiation task, and even though she had blundered gloriously by trapping herself and forcing Farkas to reveal his secret to save them from the silver hand. He still treated her as an equal, and was really her only true friend in all of Skyrim at that point.

"Will I get to be a werewolf?" She had asked awed as another legendary myth was suddenly in front of her.

"Only a trusted few gain the beast blood." He had said smiling slightly. When they had returned she had been officially initiated into the companions, only to be approached later by Skijor and Aela. She met them under cover of night outside the under forge and had become a complete member of the group, with the blood of the wolf running through her veins. Her first transformation had been startling and she could only think of fleeing the city. Once she had come back to she was naked, and Aela was there with her gear. They then had gone to retrieve a shard of the ancient war axe Wuuthrod from the silver hand.

That night would forever remain imprinted in her brain. They had made their way through the cave system, wolf heads impaled on spikes, warnings to intruders. Every cage she passed another dead werewolf impaled and dismembered sealing her hatred. The crushing blow was when Aela and her saw the leader stab Skijor killing him instantly. The next few weeks passed in a blur, as her and Aela exacted their revenge on the unfortunate souls. When she finally returned to Jorrvasker, Vilkas informed her in his typical disapproving tone that Kodlak would like to see her. She barely nodded acknowledgement, before heading to the baths. She was stopped on her way by Farkas. He looked concerned.

"You have been gone a long time." He said softly before his nostrils flared slightly and she found him sniffing her. "You smell of blood and fatigue, you should get some rest and a bath, Kodlak will wait till morning."

"Oh? Vilkas informed me that it was imperative?" she said wearily.

"Yes well the whole place is in grief for the loss of Skijor and we have all been more cross then we should be. Go rest, I will inform Kodlak that you will speak with him tomorrow." Farkas said patting her shoulder before walking off giving a small wave over his shoulder. Li'ine smiled slightly before going to follow his advice.

"The silver hand be cursed!" Aela raved, "First Skijor and now Kodlak. We must claim retribution!"

"That isn't what he would have wanted." Vilkas admonished "You." He said pointing at Li'ine, "New blood you're coming with me to retrieve the fragments of Wuuthrod. Aela you and Farkas get things taken care of here. We shouldn't be gone long." He said before turning to leave, Aela grunted before storming after him, Farkas stood silently with Li'ine.

"Is this my fault?" She said softly, the first shot at family she gets and already it's falling apart. And the thought that she had caused the old warriors death nearly broke her heart.

"No." Farkas was a man of few words but he wasn't stupid like the rest insisted, "this was coming for a long time. We were to disparate on how to handle issues but now that decisions have to be made the blame is being pushed on a scapegoat….usually it's me, but I can't say im pleased with the responsibility falling on you."

Li'ine smiled for the first time in days, his small kindness towards her was enough to push through the continued exhaustion and sleep deprivation caused by the overbearing responsibilities that kept getting thrown at her. _First dragons, now cults. What_ _next?_ She thought briefly, "Thanks Farkas, hey when this is all over I have some things I need to do would you be willing to accompany me."

"You've been a good friend to me, and that means something. I would be honored."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Farkas had been growing up, this isn't what he pictured when he thought of marriage. He didn't really expect his wife to be a homemaker, he just expected her to be home once in a while. It had been over a month since he had heard from Li'ine, and while he had sent out a courier to find her, he knew how hard it was to locate her when she was working. She would never be in one place long doing jobs from person to person until her path led her back towards Windhelm. He had been living in their house in Windhelm running the store selling the random odd and end things he and Li'ine had found on her search to defeat Alduin, waiting patiently for his wife to get home. Three couriers had been to their house in her most recent absence, summoning her for whatever reason. Farkas would be lucky if he saw her soon. Hopefully his letter found her first before she set off on another adventure without him.

Farkas didn't know what kind of job she was doing right now although he suspected she was working for that man Brynjolf in Riften, who had managed to get her to do some 'protection work' as he called it before giving her vital information. That had been a while ago but the companions had eyes and ears in every city, and they had kept him informed of her comings and goings. And she spent a lot of time in Riften, but was never there longer then a day. Farkas sighed he might just be jumping to conclusions, but his wife had been distant lately.

When they had traveled together early in their relationship, and when she wasn't doing work for the companions, they would help townsfolk, priests, everyday individuals. And she wasn't even a nord like him, she was a redguard and had tirelessly worked to save the very people that cursed and mistrusted her. It was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her. She had taken the death of Kodlak hard, convinced it was her fault even though Farkas had tried to convince otherwise. At his funeral, she had let forth the sound of her voice shouting into the sky after the simple ceremony was over, her powerful voice echoing over the solemn city and across the windy plains. She had worked harder then he did, being the one to finally cure Kodlak of his lycanthropy allowing his soul to travel to hallowed Sovenguard, but not before being named Kodlak's successor as harbinger. Farkas had been pleased with the choice, she was a strong warrior, a skilled politician, and far more level headed then the rest of the circle. It wasn't long after that in his clumsy way Farkas had expressed his interest in her. He chuckled remembering the rather comical exchange,

"_Is that an amulet of Mara?" Farkas asked._

_"It is. Interested?" Li'ine said grinning slightly._

_"I won't lie I am." Farkas replied feeling his neck and cheeks heat up. "Are you interested in me?" he asked awkwardly after a moment._

_"I won't lie I am." She said smiling._

Farkas smiled remembering their wedding, the small temple in Riften packed with their friends. It had been a short simple ceremony, but neither of them felt that anything more had been necessary. They didn't have much of a honeymoon, leaving that same day to be back in Whiterun by nightfall. They spent their wedding night in Farkas' room sharing the small bed, both falling off tangled together. Li'ine hadn't been able to stop laughing at their position, naked, Farkas still inside her, the furs from his bed twisted around their legs, and a giant bump on her head, from when they hit the floor. They only took a couple days together, setting up the house she bought for them, a small little home for them to start out. Those first few days had been bliss, and Farkas remembered them fondly. But their vacation couldn't last, Li'ine was the dragonborn after all, and the fate of their world was unfairly placed squarely on her shoulders.

After, he had traveled with her to the lofty monastery of high Hrothgar, to the darkest reaches of Blackreach, a long forgotten Dwemer ruin, through the northern marshes, and along the shear mountainsides, constantly tracking down knowledge that would help her defeat Alduin.

After Blackreach, Farkas had known that they would be traveling less and less together if and when she managed to accomplish the impossible. It was getting to difficult for both of them to remain as objective warriors when the other was hurt or injured. Every night, even while he knew his wife was a brave and skilled woman he still worried she wouldn't come home. He had even heard a disturbing rumor that she had been locked in Cidnha mine, by the Silverblood family. It would explain her absence, but Farkas wondered if he would ever see her again if that were true. Cidnha mine was the most notorious prison in all the holds, any imprisoned there never came out again.

He sighed setting down the book he was reading. Their library was quite large, and Farkas in an attempt to stave off worry and boredom, had taken the time to learn about the plethora of subjects he had known nothing about. He had even taken time to study anatomy. His time as a werewolf had peaked his curiosity. Farkas had even been going through the alchemy and enchanting books, trying to learn all he could if it would help his wife come home to him. He smiled thinking back to the last time she had been home. She had stumbled through the door at 3 in the morning, reeking of blood, and that distinctive musty smell of being in the saddle for over a week. She had tried to be quiet putting her weapons and armor away, along with the newest set of dragon bones and scales. But her clattering in cabinets woke him up, Farkas had stumbled down stairs, naked, because of the summer heat, to see her peeling off her skintight black leather armor, she wasn't even wearing smallclothes.

_"It's good to see you dear." Farkas had said from the stairs, laughing as she nearly jumped out of her skin, diving for her closest sword, before realizing where she was, before smiling slightly._

_"It's good to see you too love. I didn't mean to wake you." She had said. Farkas grinned moving closer to her getting so close he could smell the slight smell of lavender underneath the dust and blood. _

"_I was thinking about you anyway, and was having trouble sleeping. But now that you're here I think sleep will still elude me." Farkas had said before pulling her into a kiss. They made love until the sun was streaming through their windows, before Li'ine had finally fallen asleep due to exhaustion. _

Farkas paused his wandering, Calder the housecarl had just returned, and he had been out buying food, for the house. Farkas didn't speak to him often but he was a good soul, and fierce, a perfect protector for his wife. The two of them left each other alone. There was a small bit of tension between them, and Farkas assumed it was because his and Li'ine's marriage was rather unconventional. Not only was there the whole race issue in a country that looked down on interracial marriages, but there was also the fact that Li'ine was one of the most highly influential and respected people throughout Skyrim. She was the harbinger of the companions, the dragonborn, and the arch mage of Winterhold, a general in Ulfric's army and a thane in 5 of the holds. And even though Li'ine tried to hide some of her more shady dealings, he knew she had dealings with the thieves' guild and he even suspected the dark brotherhood. Hopefully one day she didn't make an enemy that would stop at nothing to see her dead.

Farkas shook his head trying to clear away those ugly thoughts; it was bad enough he had almost lost her to a falmer arrow dipped in a deadly poison in the deepest part of Blackreach. They had been searching for the elder scroll, on the ravings of a brilliant old crackpot, as Li'ine had put it cracking her characteristic smirk. _If only it had been a simple goose chase_, Farkas thought growling slightly. The further down they went the more it smelled like falmer everywhere. It was probably why neither of them knew about the falmer following them at a distance waiting to get his perfect shot. It almost came too, if Li'ine hadn't turned at the last minute causing the arrow to embed itself deep within her shoulder, missing her heart the barbed tip pushing all the way through. At first she had only fallen paralyzed, and Farkas had charged the falmer, smashing his head into the ground with his war hammer. He turned back thinking the poison would have worn off, it took a minute for her to get herself moving, a very cross look on her face.

"Figures." She had said simply looking at the difficult wound. Farkas had rushed back towards her, pulling some bandages from his pack to staunch the bleeding. There was nothing else they could have done in that light and they were almost there according to the map. The fought off a few more falmer, Li'ine never showing fatigue or hurt, just powering through her movements still fluid enough even without her shield arm, to dispatch her foes easily and an arrow still sticking through her shoulder. They had finally reached their goal and after a tiresome few hours where they tried to decipher the giant lockbox, without proper instructions, it had opened revealing the long sought after prize. They found an elevator leading out, and made it back to their horses, Farkas cut of the arrowhead, before removing the shaft from behind as smoothly as he could. he stiched the wound as best as he could and bandaging the wound. A few hours later, Li'ine collapsed falling out of her saddle. She had gone into a coma for almost a week, her fever spiking so high, that it would have probably killed anyone else. The local alchemist finally figured out a cure. After she had finally come to, Farkas had insisted that she come home and rest until she had fully recovered, damn the consequences. She couldn't fight Alduin barely on her feet.

They had been living in Solitude at that point, Proudspire manor was a lavish purchase, but Li'ine had become a thane there and the two of them had collectively made enough money to afford the massive house and since they spent enough time in the northern part of the country the two of them felt they could use the convenience of the location. And it had proved beneficial while she had been ill having a skilled healer and alchemist nearby. Once she had recovered the two of them decided to move back to breeze home in Whiterun, they stopped briefly at the throat of the world to speak to Parthonax about the elder scroll only to be confronted with Alduin. They brought him down only to have him take flight and escape. the following discussion with Parthonax revealed that they would need the use of Dragonsreach to trap one of Alduin's lieutenants in order to discover his location. They headed back home then, deciding to talk to the Jarl when they got back.

"It's always something." Farkas mumbled under his breath as he turned to lock the door to Hjerim. He had decided to take a walk, try and clear his head. It was around noon as he was moving through the grey quarter of Windhelm. Li'ine had been trying desperately to get Ulfric to see the dark elves as equals, and even though Farkas agreed with her, he doubted Ulfric would ever see it that way.

Farkas had made friends with a few of the residents of Windhelm, but spent most of his time without his wife studying, and trying to craft weapons, and armor as well as his wife. Eorlaund had once made the comment to him, that Li'ine had long passed his ability in steel, and was a master of the craft. Farkas turned the corner coming into the main area of Windhelm, the palace of the kings looming at the end of the lane, when a courier approached him handing him a small package, before taking off to deliver another letter. Farkas slipped the package into his pocket, picked up speed and made for Hjerim. He got through the door, locking it behind him and going to sit at the table. He slit the top open, pulling out the folded piece of parchment. His hands were shaking as he unfolded the letter; it was covered in fine scrawling script that he instantly recognized as his wife's.

Farkas,

I wish I could express in words how sorry I am for making you worry, I have much to tell you but a letter is an inappropriate way to explain. I will say for now that I am on my way home and should be there within a fortnight, it's a long distance from Markarth, and I have to stop in Dawnstar to speak with a contact, but it will only be a slight detour. I miss you deeply, and long to step inside the door to our home to be greeted by your smell. You have constantly been in my thoughts and I never feel whole without you. Obviously you have become my drug and my addiction and withdrawal has been difficult, and I don't relish continuing to be away from you. I hope you are keeping busy, I know it's hard for you to be complacent, but knowing you, I'm sure you found something to do with your time. It has been a long and difficult past month and I long to spend the night wrapped in your arms. I will see you soon hopefully before this letter reaches you, but those couriers move fast. In order to adequately express my love and my sorrow, for putting you through this rather strange relationship, and for the worry that I cause you, I hope you can wait for a proper explanation. I don't say it often, but I love you, my mate and will for my whole eternity. Keep safe, say hello to Calder for me, and I will be with you soon.

Yours eternally,

Li'ine.

Farkas set down the letter. It was vague but it eased his mind considerably, he wondered briefly what she felt she couldn't say in her letter, but turned his thoughts aside from that and went to make himself a small meal of stew he had made earlier. He ate quietly in the kitchen thinking about when exactly a fortnight would be. She could show up anytime, between now and in two weeks. He finished his dinner feeling restless pacing the workroom, a small gold necklace an emerald set in the center flanked by two diamonds hanging from his fingers. He had spent weeks trying to get it right, and had asked for help from the local smith on the fine chain, that the jewels hung from. He was debating on whether or not he should put the enchantment on it or not. In the end he decided against it putting the necklace back in his pocket. It was after dark and since his lycanthropy had been cured, he found he could no longer stay up indefinably. Farkas made his way upstairs nodding to Calder before going into his room pulling the curtain across the open door. He kicked his boots off sliding the dagger out of its sheath setting it on the side table; he stripped his shirt off before lying on the bed his arm laid over his eyes, eventually falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_OH-DA-VING!" Li'ine's voice echoed through the great porch of Dragonsreach. Her ebony bow primed and ready, Farkas stood near her, the war hammer she had made for him heavy in his hands, waiting for the dragon to show. As soon as the thought entered his mind, the ground shook, and the dragon's wings creating a rhythmic pounding, a signal that it was time. A large red mass of fire, wings, claws and teeth descended on them, the fighting was fierce, never getting close enough to do real damge but close enough to continously baiting him backing up towards the wall, before the giant yolk fell from the ceiling trapping the dragon, and allowing Li'ine to speak with him._

_"You will have to go alone." The dragon said, as Li'ine ordered the yolk be lifted and the dragon be set free. "See me when you are ready to see the world as only a dovah can." Li'ine turned towards Farkas._

_"I have to do the rest alone, but I will come back I promise." She said. Farkas shook his head she was all blurry and he was having a hard time hearing her. The corners of his vision were darkening and soon he couldn't see her anymore, but he felt the small press of her lips to his before absolute nothingness claimed him._

_It was like floating in the water, Farkas could only feel the encompassing darkness, but couldn't see nor hear. He desperately tried to find his way out. Eventually he could see a small light; he pushed towards it the darkness getting heavier with each movement forward. Finally he pushed through into a small room and could hear an infant whimpering softly he approached the small bed, a small boy, with deep ebony skin and black hair, raised his tiny hand reaching out towards him. Farkas picked the child up cradling the tiny body in his large hands. The whimpering stopped and the boy closed his eyes falling back asleep. Farkas laid him gently in the small bed, turning to leave quietly. Only to see his lovely wife, her hair down, a simple blue dress clothing her light frame. She pulled him into a kiss before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room, through the labyrinth of halls and doors. Her hand slipped from his as she opened a door stepping into darkness. He quickly followed after her only to come out on the other side inside a large cavern, towering glowing mushrooms the only source of illumination. And the stink of Falmer permeating the very air. He turned to look for his wife finding her lying motionless on the ground, an arrow piercing her chest. He turned in rage finding the retreating Falmer, his war hammer swinging to break the creature's leg, bring it to the ground. Farkas howled as he brought the hammer high above his head before swinging it down to land crushing it's skull, blood splashing up covering him. He turned to look for Li'ine only to find she was nowhere to be found. He wandered aimlessly trying to find her scent, but he couldn't smell her anymore. _

Farkas woke with a start, his breathing heavy. He was covered in sweat, and he was surprised to find tears on his face. He hastily wiped his face looking in the darkness for a candle. Not being able to find one he made his way down to the kitchen, grabbing a tankard and filling it with water from the bucket. He drank it quickly trying to wash the taste out of his mouth. There was a slight creak of the floor board behind him, and he whirled around expecting to find Calder, only to be faced by his absent wife. Farkas shook his head still unsure of whether he was still dreaming.

"Hello my dear….I missed you." She said softly pulling her mask of her face. Her hair falling on her shoulders in lank oily strands, Farkas looked at her closer she was covered in mud, and she smelled faintly of blood.

"I didn't hear you come in." Farkas said slightly dumbfounded. The smallest of smiles tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah well I am good at what I do….sometimes." she added under her breath.

"Do you want to tell me where you have been or would you rather wait till morning." He asked. Farkas really wanted to take her upstairs at that moment and mark her thoroughly as his again; he felt the gnawing need to do so. Something felt off about her.

"I could use a bath, but if you're content to wait till tomorrow I will answer all of your questions, I promise." She said looking in disgust at her mud covered hair.

Farkas nodded, "I'll get it set for you." Li'ine nodded and was about to turn and strip out of her armor, before turning back and leaping into his arms causing him to stumble backwards, before managing to steady them. It was then as she was pressed against his chest that he was finally able to smell her, through all the mud, blood, and sweat.

He pulled her closer holding her for a moment before he heard her whisper, "I'm sorry."

A little later after she had taken a bath, the water swirling with dirt. She grabbed the towel wrapping it around her body, and went upstairs. Farkas was lying on the bed, looking at something in his hand. As soon as he noticed her though he shoved it in his pocket. She climbed into bed next to him. The towel shifting up around her legs. So much of her was showing but the towel kept his favorite parts hidden from his view.

Li'ine shifted awkwardly looking like she wanted to say something; instead Farkas leaned in kissing her a little rougher then he intended. He didn't expect her to pull back from him. Farkas turned back away hurt. Gone for a month and as soon as he gets his wife to himself she pulls away from him like she was stung. It was a small moment before he felt the bed shift and her lithe body press against his back.

"I'm sorry perhaps I should tell you what happened." She whispered. Farkas grunted he was still a little mad and wanted to hear why she didn't want him. "I was going to see a contact in Markarth. Do you remember that odd wizard Calcemo?" Farkas nodded his head. They had spoken to him in regards to some information earlier on the falmer. "Well as I entered town, a woman was murdered in broad daylight in the main square, her killer shouting about the forsaken was shot down by a guard. I was approached by a citizen to find out why the forsaken had made a presence in the city again." She sighed "I should never have gotten involved."

"What happened?" Farkas asked turning to face her finally, Li'ine looked exhausted, eyes downcast, if he didn't know better he would say she had been crying.

"I followed some leads that I found in the victims and the killer's rooms, a guard warned me not to ask any more questions, that I was stepping on important people's toes, but I kept up my pursuit. I was forced to kill a man out of self defense, and I hurried to check on the man that had tipped me off only to find him dead as well, I tried to leave and was arrested as soon as I opened the door. It was a set up. I was being framed for all three murders, by Thronar of the Silverblood family. He threw me into Cidnha mine, along with the mad king of the forsaken, Madanach."

"You met Madanach?" Farkas asked unbelievingly, "wait you were arrested and put in Cidnha? How did you escape, no one ever has before." She curled into his side silent for a while.

"Thronar had been conspiring with Madanach and his forsworn, going after rivals to his family's wealth and power but Madanach took it further then he expected. The reach was originally their land. I don't agree with their methods but I understand why. But on how I escaped well I had to do some unsavory things to prove I wasn't a Silverblood spy, and that I was worthy of their help." She said sneering slightly. "I have very little faith left in humanity, maybe I should have let Alduin devour the world. " she looked at Farkas then, " I stabbed a man to death in there so he wouldn't rat us out, but not before I had a run in with a much stronger prisoner, he beat me up pretty badly, trying to force himself on me. I had a piece of iron I had sharpened against a rock and stabbed him before he got anywhere…that's why I flinched." She said softly.

Farkas growled "why didn't you use your beast blood and destroy him?" No one touched his wife but him.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice." She said. Farkas paused a moment he no longer had the beast blood, but his sense of hearing and smell were still enhanced. It was then he finally figured out what was different. "You cured yourself."

"…yeah I did right before I set out for Markarth, I had been thinking about it since Kodlak died. I might not be a nord but I have seen Sovengarde and I know what awaits me otherwise. And I wouldn't be able to spend my eternity with you, in Hircine's realm forever on the hunt, forever away from you." She said, "It's why I took such a beating, and why I took so long to get home. Once we escaped, Madanach killed Thonar and my gear was returned, except for my potions, by his outside help. Madanach's forsworn had managed to get my weapons and my armor, and the small purse I keep my gold and wedding ring in. I threw what gear I could on before fleeing the city, guards hot on my trail. I spent a week in the wilderness trying to stay unnoticed, but was pursued by a bounty hunter, attacked by a dragon, and by some poor afflicted, who have been driven into a life of hiding and sickness. It was hell my love, and the whole time my only thought was returning to you. I only wanted to help out, and was treated like scum." Li'ine finished in a soft whisper.

Farkas had been mostly silent through her tale. It wasn't pleasant to hear, and he was livid. He knew there was more to it then what she had revealed. He assumed she was in Markarth on a job for the thieves' guild. But as curious as he was about that he decided to leave it for another time. "Don't lose faith dear heart, Markarth is a dark city, it has been since the forsworn were forced out, the Silverblood's are a greedy family. There are still good people though that appreciate the sacrifice you and others have made." He said in probably the longest speech he had ever given. "Besides you are home now, but next time you go will you promise to bring me with you? No one will ever touch you." He finished with a small growl pulling her body into his holding her possessively to him.

Li'ine pressed closer to him as if she was trying to meld into his side. "Of course my love, I don't think I can bear to be parted from you anymore. Even if that does sound like the words of a milk drinker." She said her humor starting to come back a little.

Farkas chuckled a little kissing the top of her head. "It's good to see you dear." Li'ine smiled then the first he had seen from her in months. She leaned up kissing him then on the cheek, then following with smaller ones leading towards his mouth. It was only then with her pressing against him that he realized her towel had disappeared and he could feel every inch of her nakedness against his bare chest. Farkas shuddered trying to contain the urge to claim her as his.

He knew he had to take it slowly though and let her take the lead here. He ran his large hands over her back gently kneading the tension spots. She moaned softly sending vibrations through his chest. Her hands started traveling down the planes in his chest her fingers leaving burning trails down his skin. He flipped their positions as gently as he could so that he was now hovering over her. His hands gently caressing her breasts, pinching her peaked nipples causing her back to arch pushing her upwards. Farkas kissed her passionately then his tongue gently probing asking for permission. She opened her mouth accepting the invitation, moaning slightly as his leg pressed between her legs her center rubbing against the leather of his pants. Which had been growing increasingly tighter, she apparently was on the same page as her hands went to the tie untying it and trying her best to get them off. But she gave a grunt of frustration when their angle prevented her from getting them past his hips.

Farkas smiled pulling away slightly, shucking the accursed pants from his legs before climbing back to rest in between her knees, his hand trailing down to her moist folds ghosting over her center. She moaned in anticipation Farkas brushed his fingers against her clit causing her to buck upwards. He grinned it had been too long since they had been together and he enjoyed every minute relearning her body, and the spots that made her sigh out his name in breathy whispers. It was getting harder for him to maintain control. He pushed his long finger into her core feeling her spasaming around him. He moved in and out brushing the tip of his finger along her most sensitive spot. Li'ine cried out spiraling higher, Farkas leaned down his tongue licking gently along her moist center. Gently he added additional fingers, pumping in and out, he sucked gently on her clit and her legs tightened around his shoulders, her fingers coiling through his hair, tugging slightly, as she reached her climax.

She lay there panting heavily as Farkas came to hover above her his cock brushing against her. Li'ine brought his head down kissing him thoroughly moaning slightly at the taste of her juices still on his tongue. Farkas grumbled in appreciation feeling himself stiffen even more if that where possible. He broke their kiss, looking down into her eyes asking for permission, she nodded pushing towards him. He pushed himself in slowly his control waning as he felt her heat enveloping him. He groaned as she tightened her walls reflexively.

Farkas began to pick up the pace his eyes sought hers; they were open, watching him. Farkas shuddered. He had had few partners before his wife, all tavern wenches, they all were overtly vocal moaning out to Talos but they never would look at him. His wife, this beautiful creature would always keep his gaze, watching him. She told him once she liked watching him enjoy himself and that made it better for her. Farkas grunted at how giving his wife was, she very rarely took control in the bedroom, letting him be in control.

Li'ine moaned out his name at that moment as she matched his thrusts with her own. Trying to bring them to that moment of ecstasy together. Farkas's hips snapped forward his pace increasing, he wasn't going to last long, but neither was she, since her quiet moaning had increased, as her blunted nails scrapped down his back. A few more thrusts and she came her walls clenching and spasaming around him so tightly that Farkas followed immediately after his seed releasing deep inside her. As he fell sideways pulling her on top of him still resting within her. They lie like that falling asleep shortly after, even their breathing in perfect synchronicity.

When Farkas woke the next morning he found that sometime during the night the blankets had been put over him, he turned to find himself alone in his bed. He sat up startled, looking around. His room was empty save for himself. He got up and was about to bolt out of the room to see where is wife had gone. He hadn't gone more than a few steps before realizing his nakedness, he quickly pulled his pants on trying to find the simple linen shirt he had worn yesterday, but wasn't able to find it, he put it out of his thoughts practically running out of the room, and down the stairs he skidded into the kitchen hearing some noise coming from there. Farkas laughed then he was a foolish man, there was his wife his shirt draped across her frame trying valiantly to cook. He heard her cursing softly as the spoon clattered to the floor.

Farkas came up behind her wrapping his arms around her. She jumped slightly before relaxing backwards. "Your stew is burning." Farkas said softly.

"Damn!" She said trying to grab the hot cast iron pot from the fire singeing her hand, the pot clattering to the floor, stew spilling everywhere. "curses." She muttered. Farkas couldn't help laughing.

"I'm sorry love I shouldn't be laughing, let me help you clean this up." He said, grabbing the broom sweeping the mess towards the fire, the sodden vegetables sizzling in the embers. He then grabbed a rag mopping up the rest of it. "There we can take care of the rest of it later. Come back to bed, it's still dark out."

"Don't threaten me with a good time." She said a smile cracking her face. She took his hand leading him back upstairs; they passed Caldor's room he was still passed out. Farkas grinned a little the poor man had to listen to them whenever they were both home, Farkas would have to talk to Li'ine about upping his pay or something to make up for it, but Caldor soon left his mind as his wife pulled him through the threshold of their room drawing the curtain closed behind them. Or perhaps Farkas thought briefly of building doors for the rooms, but as his wife ripped his shirt over her head revealing her nakedness in the soft candlelight, thought of doors and privacy completely vanished.

He moved towards her pushing her back into the bed, he growled slightly nipping at her neck, she growled back trying to nibble on his earlobe. One of the most sensitive spots on his body. The two of them might not be werewolves anymore but they both still had very wolfish qualities. This time it wasn't slow it was fast and slightly rougher than either of them intended. Farkas flipped her over plunging into her from behind, she arched backwards, Farkas reached around her fondling her breasts, she moaned slightly as Farkas pumped in and out of her grunting slightly his hands shifting back to her hips, her arms wrapped around his head entwining into his hair pulling his head towards her lips kissing him roughly biting on his lip. Farkas was gripping her hips so tightly that he was sure she would have bruises later. It didn't take long before they both reached climax at nearly the same moment.

Farkas pulled out of her, Li'ine lead him to lie down with him. Farkas laid his head on her chest, while she ran her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. Farkas soon found himself dosing off. A little later he woke up Li'ine wrapped around him her breathing evened out puffing gently against his bare chest. He found he was quite content to lay there until she woke up. He would take his time with his wife were her could get it. However after an hour of lying there with her showing no sign of waking, Farkas finagled his way out of her arms and out of the bed. He dressed quietly, the sun had been up for a couple hours already, and he wanted to get food ready for when she finally woke up. He went downstairs finding Caldor in the kitchen he was eating a hardboiled egg, a scrap of parchment, quill and ink on the table.

"Good morrow sir." He said looking up as Farkas entered. "I see that milady has returned, I was going to run to market to get some things that we need. Would you like me to grab anything?" Farkas paused for a moment.

"I can't think of anything, I'm sure she will have many things she wants done, but I actually was going to suggest you take the day off. Go enjoy yourself." Farkas said.

"I shouldn't sir." Caldor started in protest, but Farkas help up his hand to stem him further.

"Caldor, you deserve to take a day to yourself every once in a while. The lady and I will be here most of the day."

"Well I will at least go and get the things on my list first then I will do as you say." He replied

Farkas grinned knowing that he wouldn't win. "Well let me give you some septims to take care of the bill."


End file.
